Walls Come Down
by callofthebanshee
Summary: What I wish would've happened in Rose. One-shot.


A/N: So this is a oneshot from Damon's point of view. It's also my first story on here. It takes place during Rose when Damon goes to tell Elena he loves her, and I changed it up because I didn't like how it went. It's a songfic using the song Walls Come Down by Robb Nash. Hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Vampire Diaries (if I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would be long gone with Katherine...) or Robb Nash and his music.

* * *

><p>I entered inside Elena's window, hearing her in the bathroom. I sighed inaudibly and took a seat, waiting for her to enter as I tried to figure out what I was going to say to her. I felt a pain in my chest as the thought of being told about how it was "always going to be Stefan" yet again. I tried to stay calm as I played with Elena's necklace in my hands, hating that my emotions were showing. I ran through what had happened today in my head, watching her running into little bro's arms and then mouthing "thank you" to me.<p>

_Another nightmare 'cause I never dared to dream_  
><em>Another whisper 'cause I was too scared to scream<em>  
><em>I thought the hero could be anyone but me<em>  
><em>Now I'm going further than I thought I'd ever be<em>  
><em>In spite of me <em>

Elena walked out of the bathroom, her head down. I smiled weakly. "Cute PJ's."

Elena looked up with a start. "I'm tired, Damon..." I tried not to let how wary she looked hurt me as I took a few steps forward.

"I brought you something..." I said, producing the necklace and holding it up for her. I saw her face light up.

"I thought that was gone," she murmured, shock evident in her voice. I didn't say anything, just held it up, looking at her and thinking about what I was supposed to say to this girl. Thinking what I could say to avoid screwing this up.

"Thank you," she said, reaching out for it. I let her take it.

"Do you need some help putting it on?" I inquired nervously, still too chicken to get up the nerve and tell her what I meant to say. _Since when is the big bad Damon a coward_, I thought to myself irritatedly, _pull it together_!

Elena smiled. A beautiful, real smile that lit up her face and pulled me out of my own thoughts. "I'd love that."

I smiled in return and took the necklace as she lifted up her hair, attaching it around to her neck and stepping back. "There you go." I take a deep breath. "Elena, I didn't just come here to give you your necklace. I have to tell you something..."

_Walls come down_  
><em>Walls come down<em>  
><em>Brick by brick they start to tumble<em>  
><em>Smash to pieces, watch it crumble<em>  
><em>And my walls come down<em>

Elena studied my expression, unsure of what was going on. "Okay..."

I took a deep breath. Now or never. "This is probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life... so I apologize in advance."

Elena's eyes grew more calculating as she looked at me, and I saw suspicion arise in them. "Damon..."

I shook my head, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Let me finish... I really need to get this out there, Elena. It's eating me away and if I keep pretending it doesn't exist, I think I might die," I said, quite seriously, "and I'd rather not take any chances at that..."

Elena kept looking at me, her face void of any emotion.

I took a deep breath. "I love you, Elena. I think I've loved you from almost the very beginning. I don't actually know how anyone couldn't..."

Shock registered in Elena's features as she took in what I said.

_I'm going further than I thought I'd ever be_  
><em>I'm grasping onto things I thought were out of reach<em>  
><em>Sometimes you're gonna have to see it to believe<em>  
><em>And sometimes you gotta just believe before you see<em>  
><em>In spite of me<em>

I looked at her anxiously, miffed at myself for feeling a kind of stinging at my eyes. "I know you don't feel the same. I don't expect you to, being my brother's girl and all. I just... needed to say it. And you needed to hear it. To know."

Elena was still looking at me, trying to figure me out. She chewed her lip in the most adorable fashion ever. I sighed, feeling a bit of wetness tickle my eyes. _Big boys don't cry, Salvatore_, I thought angrily. _Buck up! _

Except I couldn't. I couldn't stop one tear from sliding out of my eye.

And I couldn't stop Elena from seeing it.

She stared at me, even more surprised. "Damon, are you crying?"

I sighed. "Can I not answer that? I figure I've already lost part of my manhood tonight, rather not lose the rest..." I tried to smirk at her and failed, feeling a slight breaking in my heart.

_Walls come down_  
><em>Walls come down<em>  
><em>Brick by brick it starts to tumble<em>  
><em>Smash to pieces, watch it crumble<em>  
><em>And my walls come down<em>  
><em>They come down<em>

Elena looked at me, shock and another emotion in her eyes I couldn't quite understand. "Damon... I don't love you." I felt the breaking feeling encompass me, even though I'd been completely prepared for that. I mentally chided myself for having even the slightest bit of hope. I took a couple steps back towards the window.

_All that you thought that you knew_  
><em>Crashing and breaking in two<br>Your walls come down  
>Walls come down <em>

"Damon! Wait, I'm not done... I think I could... love you. I feel something for you, I know that." I looked at her suspiciously, unsure of where she was going with this. I couldn't stop the slight feeling of hope and love arising in my chest.

"I don't love Stefan as much as I used to," she said suddenly. "Ever since the whole human blood incident... he's not the same anymore, Damon. I can see him staring at my throat when he thinks I'm not looking and... I'm scared of him, Damon."

I felt a tugging in my heart as I looked at the misery in her eyes. I walked over to her and put a hand on her arm. "I didn't know he was doing that..." I said, frustrated at the fact I hadn't noticed.

Elena shook her head. "It's not your fault..." She looked up at me. "But, Damon, I really do feel something for you... I really do. I just... I need time. Not a lot. Just enough to make sure Stefan knows why I won't be getting back together with him... ever... and make sure he's okay. Do you understand?" She looked anxious at the thought of me not understanding.

I frowned. Did she really think I wouldn't understand, that I wouldn't wait for her?

She took the frown the wrong way and took a step back. "Oh... forget it... I have no right to ask you that," she said, her voice wavering. I felt a pang in my chest.

"Elena, no. Of course I understand- I'll wait for you as long as it takes," I said intently, looking into her eyes as I felt another tear slide down my cheek. "Okay? I'd wait forever if I had to... God knows I have the time."

_Brick by brick it starts to tumble_  
><em>Smash to pieces, watch it crumble<em>  
><em>And my walls come down<em>  
><em>Brick by brick it starts to tumble<em>  
><em>Smash to pieces, watch it crumble<em>  
><em>And my walls come down<em>  
><em>Walls come down<em>  
><em>They come down<em>

Elena smiled waveringly at me. "Thank you." She hesitated before leaning over and kissing my lips, letting herself linger there for a minute before pulling back. I looked at her in wonder.

Elena smiled gently at me, and I couldn't help but smile in return.

I knew then that everything was going to end up perfect between us.

No matter how long it took.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, okay. That ended up quite a bit farther away from what it had been than I meant it to. But I think it turned out alright, I suppose. I'll just get better the more I write, eh?

I hope y'all don't mind the Stefan-looks-at-my-throat bit. I couldn't think of a reason why Stefan was terrible for her at that part in the show.

If you liked or even hated it, reviews on how I can improve would be great. Constructive criticism (key word being constructive) preferably!

Thanks for reading.  
>- Ally<p> 


End file.
